1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment system which comprises an entertainment apparatus for changing a parameter of a program presently executed by the entertainment apparatus. Further, the present invention relates to an entertainment apparatus for constituting the entertainment system, a recording medium for use of the entertainment system, and a program itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some entertainment systems having entertainment apparatus which include video game machines execute a game according to a game program which is read from a recording medium such as a CD-ROM or the like under the control of a manual controller while game images are being displayed on a display screen of a television receiver based on data read from the recording medium.
The entertainment apparatus and the manual controller are usually connected to each other by serial interfaces. When a clock signal is sent from the entertainment apparatus to the manual controller, the manual controller sends key switch information corresponding to manual input actions of a user in synchronism with the clock signal.
Recently, there has been developed and used a system having a manual controller which incorporates therein a vibration generating mechanism for imparting vibrations to a user in response to a request from an external drive, for example, the entertainment apparatus. While a game is in progress on the entertainment apparatus, various vibrations corresponding to manual input actions of the user are generated and imparted to the user.
In such circumstances, various types of games utilizing the above-described entertainment apparatus such as a role playing game, a shooting game, a driving game, and a fighting game are currently available on the market.
The shooting games and the fighting games are mainly directed to defeat opponents or destroy enemies by attacks. Therefore, various attacking patterns are available in most of the shooting games and the fighting games. A user can enjoy these games by selecting a suitable attacking pattern in a battle scene and executing the selected attacking pattern at the best timing for attacking opponents or enemies, while defending attacks from the opponents or the enemies.
The role playing games are mainly directed to provide a basic story through which a main character can visit a lot of places and virtually experience various events. For example, in the story, the main character explores a dungeon for defeating a boss monster or in search of a hidden treasure.
Another amusing aspect of the role playing games is to gain levels of the main character by gaining experiences through battles with monsters. The collection of gold or unique items through the battles is also an amusing aspect of the role playing games.
In most of the role playing games, when a main character gains experiences and the level of the main character goes to the next level, the main character acquires skills of weapons or magic spells. In this situation, battle scenes tend to be monotonous since animations indicating the effect of a selected weapon, a magic spell or a magic item are simply displayed on a display monitor repeatedly like a simulation game.
Further, in most of the role playing games, the effect of a magic spell or a magic item, that is, the monster's damage by the magic attack utilizing a magic spell or a magic item is predetermined. Therefore, it is not enjoyable for the user to select a magic spell or a magic item in the battle scene. The battle scene tends to be also monotonous in this sense.